


Holiday Romances are best left to the chick flicks

by Lilley_lulu934



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, But its not crucial to the plot, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco is good with kids, Draco likes ABBA, Ginny bashing but not really???, Harry and Ginny are married however not for long haha, Holidays, I wanted it to be slow burn but we'll see, Post-Hogwarts, Ron is a bit of a drarry fan, Top Harry Potter, draco smokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilley_lulu934/pseuds/Lilley_lulu934
Summary: Harry has taken his family to a Muggle holiday resort in France. He and Ron have been saving up their days off from the Auror department so they could experience this month long trip together with their wives and kids. It was the perfect holiday retreat, on paper. However, one thing Harry didn't expect was to see Draco Malfoy in a staff uniform, leading a bunch of toddlers round the hotel and singing the cha cha slide at the top of his lungs.That's right, Malfoy was running the kids club.ON HIATUS!





	1. Chapter 1

"Bloody hell, how long does it take to put on a swimming costume?" 

Harry looked over to Ron who was spread out like a starfish on a lounger with his hands covering his face. They were sitting by the pool, reserving lounges for Hermione and Ginny while they got the kids swimming ready. 

It seemed like a bright idea in hindsight. He, Hermione, Ron and Ginny booked an extra long holiday while they still could - before the children had to go to Hogwarts - and they would have a brilliant time. 

Nobody factored in the five young children between them.

"I'm bored." The redheaded man announced.

"Shocker," Harry snorted. It was a two hour plane journey and Ron had claimed to be bored at least ten times. Now it was just a running gag joke.

"I'm serious, mate." He said, sitting up right to face Harry. "Talk to me."

"So what I've been doing for the past five minutes doesn't count as talking?" 

"About feelings, don't think I haven't noticed." Ron emphasised the word feelings and shook his head sadly like he knew something Harry didn't.

The raven haired man sighed heavily and replied in a monotone, "Noticed what?"

Ron paused for dramatic effect and sighed, "You and Gin, mate. Yeah she's my baby sister and all so I don't wanna see her unhappy but your my best mate and I don't want to see you unhappy either so tell me what's going on and I might be able to fix it. Or Hermione could fix it, she can fix anything."

What? Where had that come from? Sure, they argued often like most married couples and maybe if he was being picky the sex life had dried up after Lily's birth three years ago. But Ginny was Harry's wife and she had given him the life of his dreams so, really, he couldn't much complain.

"What are you on about? We aren't unhappy." Harry replied.

"How would you know?" Ron exploded, gesturing wildly with his hands, "You don't talk!"

"We do Ron." Harry said tiredly, rubbing a hand across his face. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"At the flying station thing you two seemed tense." He explained as if that meant something was wrong.

"Its called an airport." Harry retorted.

"You can tell me," the redhead said in a softer tone.

"Really, Ron we're fine." He said hoping it would put an end to this talk, "That's just how we talk."

"Funny how you can do that without actually speaking to each other."

That was the end of the conversation though because Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs to the pool with the kids in tow who were covered in Sun cream, had on adorable little swimming costumes and were carrying a load of Muggle pool toys the adults had to buy at short notice since they couldn't exactly take the Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes swimming toys with them.

"Wow look at you!" Harry exclaimed proudly as Lily toddled up to him and fell into his arms, "You look so grown up." She really did. She had since a purple polka dot bikini in the shop and just had to have it.

"So grown up they even think they can to in the pool unsupervised." Ginny said knowingly and gave Harry a look.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione chimed in, holding little two year old Hugo, "Rosie you can go in the pool but mummy and daddy will be keeping a close eye on you, okay? And don't wander off, I mean it."

Rose nodded and grinned at her parents before diving straight into the pool with James and Albus.

"Such a water baby." Hermione added fondly, passing Hugo over to Ron. He was far too young and small to go in the pool so the deal was that if he behaved himself they might take him to the toddler pool later.

"Daddy I need to go pee pee!" Lily said loudly, tugging on Harry's trunks.

"Oh Harry," Ginny sighed from her spot on the loungers, "would you take her? I just got organized."

Harry hardly thought that plonking down a beach bag on a chair counted as getting organized but agreed nonetheless. 

"Sure. Come on Lils." He took her hand and lead her past the pools and through to the closest toilets in the reception of the hotel. He was about to take her into the men's when she protested loudly.

"No daddy! I no go in boys loo I a girl."

"But daddy can't take you into the girls toilets, darling." Harry tried to explain.

"No! Boys have cooties! I no go." She said. Of all the things to inherit it had to be her father's stubbornness.

He sighed, knowing he wasn't going go get anywhere and reluctantly agreed to let Lily go into the girls toilets while he waited outside.

"Dont tell mummy." He added cheekily to her.

Harry waited a good five minutes, calling out to her every so often making sure she was okay. When suddenly a blonde figure, trying to get into the men's toilets bumped into him.

"Oops, sorry. In a bit of a rush. Got puked on." The figure explained. Harry thought he had heard that voice somewhere before and was about to respond but the man had rushed into the toilets before Harry could do anything.

He was contemplating waiting it out just to see who the figure was but Lily came out and wanted to go back to the pool.

"Where's Hugo?" Harry asked when he arrived back, Lily was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. Harry noticed that the two year old boy had left the safety of Ron's lap and had disappeared.

"You'll never guess mate." Ron said chuckling.

Harry looked wary, "What? Is he okay?"

Hermione cut in to answer, "He's fine, but this man who said he runs the kids club came over and asked him if he wanted to do some arts and crafts and, obviously, Hugo agreed so that's where he is."

"And guess whose in charge of all that?" Ron said still laughing, "Malfoy! Oh Merlin, can you imagine Malfoy drawing with a bunch of little kids?"

"I did hear that he left to come to France after his trial." Ginny said.

And that's when it struck him. The figure who had bumped into Harry was Draco sodding Malfoy. He was in a rush so hadn't recognized him, that's why. It made sense now!

"Yes he really seems to have matured." Hermione nodded, "He was in a bit of shock when he saw us, though."

"Yeah." Harry said quietly, "yeah I can imagine."

Well, he remarked thoughtfully, that's this holiday fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for leaving Kudos!

The next time Harry saw Malfoy was at the children's disco later that night. The hotel had entertainment going on all evening and the kids had begged and begged their parents to take them to the disco. Little Rose and Lily were especially excited since it gave them an opportunity to dress up like princesses and do their hair and make up like their mummies.

"How long do you think this'll go on for?" Ron said loudly over the blaring music. Harry had to agree with him, they had been there for about an hour and so far the children had sung five songs, played three games, all of which involved the adults taking off an item of clothing such as their shoes or socks and the loud music and flashing lights finally pushed them into insanity.

"The poster said 7 till 8:15 so it's only ten more minutes." Hermione said patiently.

Harry looked over at the dance floor and spied his children copying the actions and dance moves Malfoy was doing on stage. Then Malfoy became Harry's main focus, he was the only person on stage, dancing and singing loudly to the music and had a bunch of little ones copying him. He couldn't see from here but Malfoy looked like he hadn't aged at all since Hogwarts.

Sighing, Harry turned his head to talk to Ginny who was sitting next to him. He wasn't surprised to see her texting furiously on her phone - Harry and Hermione had introduced Muggle technology to the Weasley family saying it was an easier way to communicate and they had been amazed, especially Arthur - Ginny had been doing that a lot recently, texting on her phone and not paying attention to her family. Usually it wouldn't bother Harry but with what Ron said still fresh in his mind, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Dad! Dad!" James yelled. He, Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Rose came running up to the table where they were sitting. 

"Did you see me? Did you?" Albus questioned, "I danced mummy, I won moo-si-call chairs!" 

"That's wonderful, darling." Ginny said distracted, she was still on her bloody phone.

"Did you have fun, Hugo?" Hermoine said in a baby voice, pulling her little boy onto her lap. Hugo nodded fervently and grinned at his parents.

"He didn't keep up with the dancing." Rose complained, "He isn't like us big girls." She added to Lily.

"I dance!" Hugo argued, standing up on Hermione's lap and pointing an accusatory finger at his big sister.

"Yes, Hugo you can dance. You take after your daddy." Ron said, chuckling.

"Sure he does." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Dont I look like a pwincess, daddy?" Lily asked, doing a little twirl that made her skirt flare out.

Harry looked at her fondly, he may be biased but she really did look like a princess in his eyes. "You certainly do, Lilzie." He said.

She smiled widely, "Mummy did my hair," she gestured to the long ginger curls flowing down her back and around her little face.

"Yes and it took me a while so I don't want you playing around on the floor and messing it up." Ginny said sternly, finally putting her phone back in her handbag.

"Gin," Harry sighed, "She's three she's going to get dirty and mess up her hair. It's what toddlers do."

"Then you can try and brush it later while she's crying and tired then." She snapped.

"Well it's getting late and the children should be in bed." Hermione said, mainly to clear the awkward silence.

"No way!" James exclaimed, "I'm a big boy! I don't need to go to bed. That's for babies." He said with a disgusted look on his face as he looked at his younger siblings and cousins.

"I'm not a baby!" Albus screamed. "I'm five! I grown up!"

"I no baby! Rosie and me are big girls!" Lily yelled, grabbing her older cousins hand.

Rose nodded, "Its Hugo who's the baby!" She accused, "He still wears nappies." She wrinkled her nose.

Unfortunately, Hugo, who was just about to drift off in Hermione's lap, heard this and scrunched up his little face and started screaming and crying until he went red.

"See!" Rose said as if that proved her point, "He's crying only babies cry!"

This only spurred on Hugo's tantrum though because he started screaming louder and kicking his fat little legs at Rose which only managed to kick Hermione in the face.

"Rosie be mean!" He screeched, "Mummy I big boy." 

Harry had to stifle his laugher at the craziness of the whole situation, he saw Hermione getting fed up and wresting a screaming Hugo to sit still in her lap.

"Right!" She yelled, gaining control of the situation, she passed Hugo off to Ron and pointed a stern finger at the arguing children, "That's it! You are all big boys and girls and that's the end of it! It's clear none of you want to go to bed and since it's a holiday I will allow it. Half an hour then we go up to bed, alright?"

That seemed to please them as they smiled and ran off to dance on the dance floor. The disco was over now and Malfoy was no longer up on stage but Harry saw him at the bar getting himself a drink.

"Thank you all for the support." Hermione thanked sarcastically.

"You did well, love." Ron smiled goofily.

"I'm getting a drink." Harry decided, eyes still on Malfoy, "Anyone want anything?" He took the silence as a no and headed off to the bar.

He made sure to be close to Malfoy, hoping the other man would be the first one to speak to him.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked, noticing him.

"Pint of butter beer- uh, actually just a pint please." Thank god the Muggle bartender didn't notice his slip up.

"Harry Potter." Malfoy drawled, turning to face him. Harry noticed this up close that his earlier suspicion was right, Malfoy hadn't aged since Hogwarts. His bright blonde hair was no longer gelled back but spiked up a little like Harry's but neater. The only difference Harry saw was that his steel grey eyes were lit up and there was a smile on his face. An actual smile! Harry never thought he'd see Draco Malfoy smile.

"Malfoy." Harry acknowledged. "Long time no see."

"You don't say." He smirked, "How have you been, Potter?"

And that seemed to clear all the awkwardness, Harry told him all about Ginny and the kids and the holiday.

"So, France huh?" Harry asked, wanting to know more about Malfoy.

He laughed, "Yes, Potter. France."

"What-What made you want to be a kid's entertainer at a Muggle hotel?" Harry had to ask. It was a little forward but the question had been nagging him since he first saw Malfoy.

The blonde laughed again, "Well I've always like children and Muggle France really was the only option since no one in Britain would hire me, 'cause of well, you know."

Harry nodded, "Well you're great with them." He complimented, "Lily and Rose really like you."

"Ah," Draco grinned, "the princesses."

Harry chuckled, "That'll be them."

Malfoy suddenly looked sad, he downed the rest of his drink before answering, "I've always wanted a little princess to spoil."

"You never had kids?" 

"Wanted to." He sighed heavily, "Never married, never been in a relationship, never had kids."

"I thought you and Pansy-" Harry was cut off.

Malfoy scoffed, "Pansy."

Harry knew it wasn't his place to pry anymore because it seemed to be a sensitive topic for the other man.

They were interrupted by Lily and Rose running up to them and jumping up at Malfoy, with the others behind them.

"Draco! Draco!" They chanted.

"Hello, princess Lily, princess Rose." He acknowledged each of them with a bow that made them giggle.

"Daddy what you doing with Draco?" Lily demanded.

"Just talking, sweetheart." Harry explained, "We used to go to school together."

James gasped as his little face popped up, "Draco you went to Hogwarts?"

Malfoy chuckled, "Yes I did. We were best of friends, weren't we Potter?"

That made Ron scoff, "Great pals." He clapped Malfoy on the back. They both seemed to forget about the past.

"James don't talk about Hogwarts around the muggles." Ginny reminded him quietly, before she turned her face into a scowl and looked at Malfoy. "What were you two discussing?"

"Uh-"

"Oh just our school years." Harry filled in for Malfoy.

Ginny sniffed, "I see. Well, Harry we were just heading up to the room to put the children to bed. Coming? Or would you rather stay here with Malfoy?"

Harry looked at Malfoy apologetically, "I'm coming. See you around." He added to the blonde.

He nodded, "Yeah, bye Potter."

______________

 

Once the children were safely in bed and asleep, Hermione and Ron went to there room leaving Harry and Ginny in theirs getting ready for bed.

"Harry," Ginny began uncertainly, "About Malfoy-"

"You didn't have to be so rude to him." Harry said sharply.

She scowled, "You're sticking up for him now? After everything he's done?"

"You know that was years ago. Ron and Hermione get on with him, why can't you?"

"I don't like him hanging around our children." She crossed her arms, "Our family."

"The kids like him and he works here." Harry explained, "He can't help that."

"Well," she said with her nose in the air, "we'll just have to keep the children away from him. Who knows what he's up to."

"You can't do that, Gin." He sighed, "And he isn't up to anything, he's just trying to make a living."

"So I'm wrong?"

"I-"

"I think you should sleep on the sofa tonight, Harry." She said, getting into bed herself.

"Fine by me." He mumbled as he made his bed on the sofa.

Harry fell into an uneasy sleep, thinking about Ginny and Malfoy, the children. He was Harry Potter, he should have known not even a holiday would go right for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I've had this in my head for a while and I finally published it. I hope you like it. It's a bit rough round the edges but will get better, promise.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
